Zuri Zenobia Ross
Zuri Nhamo Ross is a very sassy 7-year old adopted at birth from Africa. She can add a little sas to your day like when she said'' Dont let the door hit you were the mother nature split you''.She is the youngest member of the Ross Family. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma. She is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Zuri is the most loving, imaginative, and cute but sassy girl you will ever meet! She loves her siblings but also enjoys causing a little mischief as well. She is highly creative and has a hard time separating fact from fiction, brought to light by her array of imaginary friends and pets. She often blames things on her brother Luke. She has a very close-knit relationship with poop and her older sister Emma. She has a good brother-sister relationship with Ravi. She also really wants a pony.She is always having fun if it is with a real person or pretend person. Looks Zuri is of African descent. She has curly black hair with dark skin and a very cute face. She is very fun to be around and never underestimate the power of Zuri. She can be seen constantly wearing frilly tutus and tiaras as well as different costumes varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. Character History 'Season 1' In "New York, New Nanny", Zuri asks Jessie to be her and her siblings' new nanny after the old nanny runs off. Although Jessie doesn't accept the offer, she still gets hired to do the job. She, along her siblings, try to run away from Jessie to get their parents' attention. In The Talented Mr. Kipling Jessie takes the kids out to the park and Zuri insists there is a girl named Genevive who calles her a mean name. She has Jessie handle the problem, but when she finds out it's an imaginary girl; Jessie might just need to be a little imaginative to solve the problem. Zuri is also seen being very sassy to Mrs. Chesterfield, a grumpy old lady who lives in the building. In''' Used Karma, she is seen pranking Ravi along with Luke throughout the episode. In '''Zombie Tea Party 5, she invites Emma to her tea party, but things go wrong when Emma ditches her for her other friend. In Zuri's New Old Friend, Zuri makes a new friend who isn't imaginary, Nana Banana. In Creepy Connie Comes a Callin', she believes that Ravi can predict the future. In Star Wars, Zuri reaveals she likes country music. In "Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?", she sells lemonade in the lobby of their apartment building. Jessie helps her. Memorable Quotes Zuri: (to scary movie) "Girl, don't you go in that graveyard." Zuri: (to scary movie) "I tried to warn her." Mrs. Chesterfield: "Aha! If you don't have a giant lizard living in the apartment, then how do you explain (gesturing towards Mr. Kipling's cage) this?" Zuri: "Its an... indoor playground. Guess they didn't have those around when you were a kid." Mrs. Chesterfield: "How dare you?! I am only thirty-two." Zuri: "Maybe in dog years." Mrs. Chesterfield: "Well, then how do you explain all these tiny animal skeletons?" Zuri:'' (In Mr. Kipling's cage)'' "You have your hobbies, (points to herself) and I have mine." Zuri: "Ooh, someone's about to flip a table". Zuri: "Ugh, it smells in here. Jessie: "Why don't you try to be nice to Genevieve? Why don't you tell her she's pretty? Zuri: Have you seen her?! Agatha:(To Jessie) ''"You don't wanna see my bad side!" Zuri:"I thought we were looking at it!" Photo Gallery ''To view the Zuri Ross gallery, click here. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ross Family Category:Children Category:2004 Births Category:Images of Female's